


Samedi et Dimanche

by msleviss



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Gen, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 05:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18147491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/msleviss/pseuds/msleviss
Summary: POV Eliott between the last clip on Friday until the first clip of S03E09 on Sunday.(in German)





	Samedi et Dimanche

**Author's Note:**

> Ich weiß nicht, ob es hier Leute gibt, die deutsche Skam France Fanfic lesen? Aber ich hoffe es gefällt jemandem. Nach den drei Clips heute musste ich einfach etwas schreiben...

**Samedi 17:21**

Er wacht erst richtig auf als der Himmel schon wieder dunkel wird. Er hat nicht gut geschlafen, sein pochender Kopf erinnert ihn an den fake Champagner und die erhöhten Emotionen der letzten Nacht. Er zieht die Decke über seinen Kopf, klemmt sie zwischen sich und die Matratze und schließt einige Sekunden lang die Augen. Einige Sekunden, in denen er nur Wärme spürt und seine eigenen langsamen Atemzügen hört.

_Lucas._

Und schon ist es vorbei mit der Wärme und der Ruhe.

_Lucas._

Er muss ihm einen riesigen Schrecken eingeflößt haben.

Ruckartig zieht sich Eliott die Decke wieder vom Kopf und entblößt seinen Körper bis zur Brust der bitteren Realität der Kälte in seinem Zimmer. Sofort bekommt er Gänsehaut und die Haare an seinen Armen stellen sich auf. Was hat er getan? Er versucht sich zu erinnern, was letzte Nacht alles geschehen war. Seine Euphorie wegen des geplanten Wochenendes. Lucas‘ Nachhaken, wohin es gehen soll. Seine Freude. Lucas‘ überrumpeltes, erstauntes, erfreutes, _wunderschönes_ Gesicht als er erfahren hat, wohin Eliott ihn gebracht hatte. Der Kuss, den er ihm gegeben hat, Scherze über das Essen, Sex, stilles Nebeneinanderliegen, Scherze über eine Hochzeit, über… Russland? … Nein, keine Scherze, Eliott hat angefangen, alles zu planen, hat kein Blatt vor den Mund genommen und jede seiner realitätsfernen Fantasien laut ausgesprochen.

Eliott erinnert sich daran, wie Lucas eingeschlafen ist, wie er Lucas bei seinen Träumen beobachtet hat, wie seine Nase immer wieder so süß gezuckt hat, wie er versucht hat ebenfalls einzuschlafen. Aber die Gedanken in seinem Kopf haben ihn nicht in Ruhe gelassen. Er konnte nicht still liegen bleiben, sein Gehirn sprang von der einen Idee zur nächsten und bevor er einen richtigen Plan fassen konnte, war er aufgestanden. Er hatte sich noch davon abhalten können, Lucas aufzuwecken, hatte sich davon überzeugt, dass es für ihn gut sein würde, etwas frische Luft zu schnappen, vielleicht eine Runde schwimmen zu gehen, dafür braucht er doch keine Klamotten…

Lucas war wohl aufgewacht, doch das hat Eliott schon fast nicht mehr mitbekommen und danach werden seine Erinnerungen immer schwammiger. Er war jedenfalls nicht ins Wasser gesprungen, _ein Glück_. Aber er hatte sich in der Dunkelheit, in der Kälte verirrt, er erinnerte sich an eine tiefe Sehnsucht nach einer Zigarette. In Paris direkt an der Seine… da musste es doch Zigaretten geben…

Das nächste, an das er sich erinnern kann, sind die Polizisten, die eine Decke um ihn gewickelt haben. Lucille, die ihn besorgt und vollkommen außer sich fest umarmt hat. Seine Mutter, die ihn nach Hause gefahren hat.

Eliott setzt sich langsam auf, sein pochender Kopf und sein Kreislauf lassen ihn wieder die Augen fest schließen. Langsam öffnet er sie wieder, versucht sie zu fokussieren, doch das Zimmer scheint sich zu drehen. Er hält sich die Hände vor die Augen, zwingt sich ein, zwei, drei Mal tief durchzuatmen und öffnet die Augen wieder.

Es ist dunkel in seinem Zimmer, aber die leicht geöffnete Tür lässt Licht aus dem Flur hinein. Alles sieht furchtbar normal aus, alltäglich. Von irgendwo im Appartement kann er leise Stimmen hören, wahrscheinlich seine Eltern. Es graut ihm, sich vor ihnen zeigen zu müssen. Nach dem, was letzte Nacht geschehen ist. Nachdem er _schon wieder_ die Kontrolle über sich verloren hat.

Es ist unwirklich, surreal sich selber nicht vertrauen zu können. Man steckt in seinem Körper drin, kann die Arme und Beine bewegen, aber das Gehirn kann tun und lassen, was es will. Wie eben auch Arme und Beine bewegen.

Am liebsten will er sich einfach nur wieder hinlegen, die Decke wieder über den Kopf ziehen, die Wärme genießen und schlafen. Und schlafen und schlafen. Bis alles vorbei ist. Was dabei _alles_ ist, kann Eliott selber nicht genau sagen. Er kann sich in genau diesem Moment nicht im Geringsten eine Zukunft vorstellen, die nicht in seinem Bett zu liegen beinhaltet. Eine Zukunft, in der er aufstehen kann. Eine Zukunft, in der er zur Schule gehen kann. Eine Zukunft, in der er sich vor Lucas wieder blicken lassen kann.

All diese Zukünfte sind in genau diesem Moment aber auch nicht wichtig. Was jetzt zählt – und das hat er über das letzte Jahr hinweg gelernt – ist, den Tag zu überstehen.

Also müssen alle Zukunftsängste und -gedanken warten. Eliott lässt sich langsam nach hinten fallen und kaum berührt sein Kopf das Kopfkissen, kaum ist sein Körper wieder unter der warmen Decke versteckt und kaum hat er seine Augen wieder geschlossen, kann er all diese Gedanken wieder verbannen und sich einfach der Dunkelheit hingeben, in der er nicht er selbst sein muss, in der er nicht denken muss.

 

**Samedi 20:10**

„Eliott?“

Eine Stimme holt Eliott wieder aus der Wärme heraus. Kurz wehrt er sich innerlich dagegen, aber dann öffnen sich seine Augen. Und wieder sein erster Gedanke: _Lucas._

Er zieht die Decke von seinem Kopf, dreht sich leicht um und würde am liebsten wieder tief unter die Decke, am besten direkt unters Bett kriechen, als er Lucille und seine Mutter auf seiner Türschwelle stehen sieht.

„Hey, du bist ja wach“, sagt Maman und setzt sich behutsam auf die Bettkante. Sie streichelt einmal beruhigend mit der Hand über seine Schulter, bevor sie sie wieder zurückzieht. Eliott ist sehr dankbar dafür.

Lucille bleibt auf der Türschwelle stehen, kann sich nicht recht entscheiden, ob sie mit hineinkommen oder Mutter und Sohn alleine lassen soll. Die Entscheidung wird ihr abgenommen.

„Lucille muss jetzt nach Hause. Sie hat sich seit letzter Nacht fast nicht von deiner Seite bewegt…“ Maman dreht sich zu Lucille und dann wieder zu Eliott, der sein Kopfkissen mit leeren Augen anstarrt. Sie dreht sich zu Lucille um. „Wolltest du noch gute Nacht sagen?“ Dann wieder zu Eliott: „Komm doch gleich mal in die Küche, dann kannst du mal was essen, ja? Oder wenn nicht, kann ich dir auch nachher was bringen. Ich hab dich lieb, mein Schatz.“ Maman legt ihre Hände auf Eliotts Wangen, dreht seinen Kopf leicht zu ihr, lächelt ihn liebevoll an und gibt ihm einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Dann lässt sie die Hände wieder fallen, steht auf und geht zur Tür. Lucille wirft sie noch ein ermunterndes Lächeln hinzu, dann ist sie verschwunden.

 Eliott lässt sich wieder ganz aufs Bett nieder, das Gesicht ins Kopfkissen gedrückt.

„Geht es dir etwas besser?“ Lucille bewegt sich nur langsam von der Tür weg und bleibt neben dem Bett stehen. „Kann ich dir noch irgendwas bringen? Oder möchtest du mit zur Küche kommen? Ich kann gerne noch zum Abendessen bleiben.“

Eliott antwortet nicht, bewegt sich nicht.

„Eliott…“ Lucille legt ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter, bekommt aber weiterhin keine Reaktion. „Auch das hier geht vorbei… Ich verspreche es dir, es wird dir auch wieder besser gehen. Vielleicht nicht heute, vielleicht nicht morgen, aber bald…“

Eliott würde sie am liebsten weiter ignorieren. Aber er dreht das Gesicht leicht, sodass er sie zumindest mit einem Auge anblinzeln kann. Es ist hell geworden, irgendwann muss jemand das Licht angemacht haben. „Hast du…“ Er muss sich noch weiter umdrehen, hebt seinen Kopf etwas an, was eigentlich schon zu viel für seine lauernden Kopfschmerzen ist. „Lucas?“, ist dann alles was er herausbringen kann.

Lucilles besorgtes Gesicht erstarrt ein wenig. Sie setzt mehrmals an etwas zu sagen, und entscheidet sich dann für: „Er hat mich gestern Abend spät angerufen, war ganz besorgt, weil du auf einmal weg warst. Ich hab ihm alles erklärt, er schien damit nicht gut klarzukommen. Dann bin ich zu dir gekommen, als ich den Anruf bekommen habe, dass du gefunden wurdest, danach hab ich ihn nicht mehr gesehen.“

 _Nicht gut klarzukommen_.

Diese Worte hallen noch Stunden später in Eliotts Kopf nach. Er kann nicht schlafen, konnte nicht einmal das Abendessen anfassen, das Maman ihm nachdem Lucille gegangen war, gebracht hat. Seine Gedanken kreisen sich umeinander. Gleichzeitig kann er keinen einzigen klar greifen. Sein Kopf schmerzt und die schwarze Wand der Depression drückt immer fester auf ihn ein, gibt ihm aber erst tief in der Nacht die Erleichterung endlich einschlafen zu können. Selbst in seinen Träumen sieht er aber Lucas, wie er ihm immer wieder ins Gesicht wirft, dass er geisteskranke Menschen nicht in seinem Leben braucht.

 

**Dimanche 16:00**

Eliott liegt im Bett und starrt auf das leere Blatt vor ihm. Was ein Fortschritt ist, nachdem er den Morgen größtenteils damit verbracht hat an die Decke oder in sein Kissen zu starren.

Maman hat ihn mittags dazu gebracht eine Kleinigkeit zu essen, seine Tablette zu nehmen und sich die Zähne zu putzen. Danach hat er sich schon ein klein wenig mehr wie ein Mensch gefühlt, aber trotzdem ist da immer noch eine Leere in seinem Kopf, der aber gleichzeitig voll von Gedanken ist. Ein Paradox, das sich ihm noch nie erklärt hat.

Es ist zwar nicht nur Lucas, der seine Gedanken beherrscht, aber er ist ein immer wiederkehrendes Element seiner Tagträume: Lucas, der sich auf dem ganzen Weg zum Boot beschwert hat, weil er nicht wusste, wohin es geht. Lucas, der ihn überwältigt angelächelt hat. Lucas, der mit ihm am Freitag angestoßen hat. Lucas, der sich über den Schinken lustig gemacht hat. Lucas, der ihn geküsst hat, ihn geliebt hat. Lucas, der seine wahnwitzigen Heiratsvorstellungen mit einem Lächeln geduldet hat. Lucas.

Eliott fängt an einen Igel zu zeichnen, aber er kann sich nicht für eine Emotion entscheiden. Ist der Igel traurig? Denkt der Igel an ihn? Hat er ihn schon wieder vergessen? Will er nie wieder etwas mit dem Waschbär zu tun haben? Kann er ihm verzeihen? Können sie trotz allem wieder zu einander finden?

Am Ende kann Eliott nur das tun, was er immer tut: Den Waschbär, sein persönliches Alter Ego, seine eigenen Gedanken darstellen lassen. Nichts auf der Welt würde Eliott in diesem Moment lieber tun, als in Lucas‘ Augen zu schauen und darin etwas anderes als Hass zu sehen. Vielleicht ist dies auch möglich.

Spontan greift Eliott nach seinem Handy. Keine Nachrichten.

Aber vielleicht muss er den ersten Schritt tun. Vielleicht wartet Lucas darauf. Er schickt ihm eine Reihe seiner kleinen Cartoons. Weiß nicht, wie er sich sonst ausdrücken kann. Und er kann nur hoffen, dass Lucas bereit ist, mit ihm zu sprechen, sich wieder auf ihn einzulassen, ihn nicht zu hassen.


End file.
